Honor envilecido
by Ninor-san
Summary: Doble traición y mentiras encubiertas...


**Honor envilecido**

**Por: Ninor-san**

Azula…no puede ser, atacó al Avatar en un momento de baja guardia; eso es despreciable aun en mi "hermanita", el horror está plasmado en el rostro de sus amigos en especial en el de aquella quien intentó ayudarme hace muy poco; seguramente ahora me odia. Se alza furiosa desplegando su gran dominio del agua control; mi tío dice que preferiría tener esa habilidad. Yo no puedo asegurarlo.

Han huido, mi tío los cubre, lo capturan, dirige su mirada a mi con decepción; debo fingir que no me importa, soy un traidor para todos, por ambos flancos siempre lo he sido. Ahora ya no hay más reino tierra por mi culpa, de no ser por mi intervención, esa maestra agua hubiera acabado con Azula. Sé que todos piensan que soy un traidor, que mi hermana cree que me ha convencido; fingir me está resultando demasiado pesado.

Cierro los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa sin conseguirlo, miro a los prisioneros "traidores" del reino tierra que me presentan y mascullo "Siguiente" como fórmula única, ¿Cómo maquiné ese plan en tan poco tiempo? Nunca he de saberlo; las imágenes tropiezan en mis ojos cansados de ver tanto dolor y tanta muerte en la capital caída del Reino Tierra.

"_Yo no quiero rehacer mi vida aquí" _el destino es cruel; las personas que me observan en las calles, el miedo, el odio plasmado en sus rostros. Asesino…asesino…murmuran siempre y yo lo sé. Hay expresiones que nunca podré borrar.

Instinto asesino de maestro fuego.

Que, no importa cuanto desee desaparecer, no lo hará.

De pronto oí un alarido desgarrador y una súplica desesperada:

-¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡Déjenme verlo! ¡Necesito verlo!

-¡Salga de aquí!

Los guardias la empujaron al lado contrario con brutalidad, me incorporé del asiento interesado, abrumado ¿Quién sabe? Me acerqué y dije:

-¿Qué está pasando allí?

Los Dae Lee, dignos seguidores de Azula, respondieron: Mi señor, esta mugrienta- añadieron refiriéndose despectivamente a la extraña casi pateándola - quiso entrar a verlo.

-¿Esta? ¿De qué hablan?- oí que todavía resonaban los gritos en el palacio acallados con insultos ocasionales- Tráiganla aquí.

-Pero señor…

-Tráemela AHORA, no te atrevas a desobedecer mis órdenes- los muchos días que aquí he pasado me han enseñado como comportarme con los asesinos del reino tierra.

Algo reacio, hizo una reverencia que yo vi muy hipócrita y, luego, de los hombros tiro a una joven muchacha a mi lado.

-Por favor, por favor, dígame donde…

Su frase se heló al mirarme, igual mis sombríos y vagos pensamientos al hacerlo. ¡Es imposible!

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡No puede ser!!- gritó ella señalándome con terror

-Tú-tú- tartamudeé yo sin reflexionar en nada.- tú…

-¡¡¡Tú no puedes ser el maldito que destruyó nuestra libertad!!! ¡¡No tú Li!!

-Jen…cómo…cuando… yo…

No reaccionaba o no pensaba, intenté acercarme a ella, pero se apartó alejándose; mirándome sin hablar un "ahora todo está claro" rasguñó mi entendimiento; intenté explicarle pero con ira me asestó una bofetada mascullando: MENTIROSO, TRAIDOR, los Dae Lee al ver este hecho la tomaron por los brazos separándola de mí, pero ella no se resistió.

-¡PERRA!- la golpearon en mi presencia- ¡No te atrevas a tocar de nuevo al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego!

-¡Suéltenla! ¡La están lastimando!- ordené, Jen sin expresión alguna observaba como si nada de lo que pasaba le sucediera a ella - ¡Suéltenla ahora!

Obedecieron y la levanté preguntándole si la habían lastimado:

-Tú eres de la nación del fuego, jamás me lo dijiste…

-Jen yo…

-¡No lo hiciste! ¡Y sé ahora que tu nombre no es Lee! ¡Eres el príncipe Zuko! ¡El fugitivo!

-Jen yo te juro que no quería, tuve que hacerlo…

-No te creo- miles de agujas se incrustaron en mi cráneo al mismo tiempo- tú no sabes lo que me hizo la nación del fuego- sus ojos destilaban ira pura mezclada con decepción- ellos mataron a mi familia-Son unos asesinos, tú- me señaló fijamente- eres un asesino.

-No, yo nunca, yo nunca lo he sido, Jen yo no podía yo...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ASESINO!!!!!

Trató de golpearme y yo me hubiera dejado, la retuvieron, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡Déjenla ahora!

-Llévensela de aquí- ordenó alguien a mis espaldas con voz imperiosa, la última persona que hubiera deseado ver. Jalaron a Jen fuera de la sala, se alejaron mientras ella no quitaba su triste mirada de mi persona.

Y yo me sentía el más imbécil de todo el planeta.

-No sabía que fueras sentimental hermanito- se mofó Azula ahogando una risa.- nuestro padre habría pagado oro puro para ver esto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Azula?- reclamé yo queriendo matarla.

-Cerciorarme de que los traidores fueran enviados a donde pertenecen- añadió- lo cual no está siendo cumplido del todo- me miró con el rabillo del ojo- no sabía que habías hecho amigos en Ba Sing Se Zusu- oficialmente la hubiera asesinado si los Dae Lee no se encontraran presentes- se llama Jen Tsi-Chun, originaria del reino tierra del este ¿Sabes?- quedé perplejo- estuvo preguntando por un tal Li pero jamás me imaginé que fueses tú.

-¿Sólo eso quieres?

-¡Calma!- parecía divertida- ¡No te alteres Zusu no la voy a matar si nos es útil! no me preguntes cómo- adoptó un tono de voz serio- necesito tu ayuda, para eso vine, el Tío Iroh de seguro sabe muchas cosas importantes que tú no de los puntos débiles del Avatar- me asió del brazo y susurró al oído- debes hacer que te las diga.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamé – él ya no confía en mí y no lo hará nunca.

-Mi querido hermano, pero él te ve como a su hijo puede que crea que todavía tienes "esperanzas" de "redimirte" además ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

No la escuché del todo, las palabras Asesino y Traidor taladraban mi mente.

"_Cuando veía el rostro del enemigo, veía tu rostro"_

-Hazlo por favor Zuko- insistió ella- nuestro padre estaría muy feliz si lo hicieras.

Podría decir que eso me hubiera convencido en el pasado sin embargo mi vida había cambiado tanto desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado; precisar algo me era imposible como olvidar mi traición y mis mentiras.

Asentí sin mucho ánimo.

Desde hace tanto lo he perdido todo y ahora sé que es en realidad estar solo.

Completamente solo.

_Disclaimer: Personaje e historia no pertenecen a la autora_


End file.
